SkyWings
SkyWings are characterized most by their warm-toned scales and enormous wings, and most SkyWings have been noted to be skilled fliers. They are also one of the four tribes that can breathe fire, but are the one tribe exclusive to a rare and dangerous condition called firescales in which the affected dragon has abnormally hot scales and will burn through/and or light on fire anything they touch. However, it was mentioned'' ''that the SkyWing tribe, for centuries, has thrown any dragonet with dangerous powers off of a cliff to die, so the only known living firescales dragons are Peril and Princess Phoenix. It was believed that all SkyWing animus dragons were also killed off too after Maroon's time, the last known SkyWing animus to exist before the killings of SkyWings with special powers. However, it was revealed in the third arc that Crimson and Lurker are animus dragons that survived, who have descended from Maroon. It could be a possibility that they had descended from an animus from another tribe as every known animus from Maroon's bloodline were killed off, removing the genetics to continue. The majority of SkyWings reside in the "wing" of Pyrrhia, and prefer to live high up in mountain peaks, especially in the Claws of the Clouds. Afterthe Rebellion had killed Queen Ruby in an attack on the Sky Kingdom, Queen Raven now has control over the SkyWings. Description Typically, SkyWings have red, pink, orange, or golden scales with yellow, orange, or amber eyes. Their scales have been described to be "jewel-hard". Taking Peril and Princess Phoenix as an example, it can be assumed that firescales SkyWings can have shockingly bright blue eyes and unnaturally bright copper scales. SkyWings have enormous wings, larger than any other tribes, attached to their bodies by their shoulder bones. It has been implied that SkyWings have a strong respiratory system, probably because of their constant high-altitude environment. Most SkyWing snouts are thin and long, with a nose-spike, and an extra horn on their jaw. Their horns are long, thin, and curved, which are similar to RainWing horns in shape. Most SkyWings are slender but very powerful. Most known SkyWings have stereotypically been portrayed as short-tempered, militaristic, grumpy, and fond of violence, although these attributes may have been caused by Queen Scarlet's long and brutal reign. After Queen Ruby took over, SkyWings seemed considerably happier and less grouchy, as well as more focused on nonviolent hobbies and entertainment (i.e. orchestra). The fact that the SkyWings were able to change their attitudes under Queen Ruby's rule may imply that they are adaptive, creative, not grumpy by nature, and clever. In Darkstalker's time, as well as Maroon's time, SkyWings were mentioned to be the "friendly tribe", either meaning that SkyWings actually were friendlier during their time, or that Fathom, who had mentioned the remark, was simply being sarcastic. During Maroon's time, SkyWings have been shown to be creative, often asking Maroon to enchant things that would deal with skills or to become valuable objects to the tribe before Maroon had created the Blood Crystal to remove all of the spells he had enchanted before ending his own life for the sake of not receiving greater punishment than he had caused and for the safety of the SkyWings. Abilities SkyWings are well-known for their superior and refined skills in combat; many SkyWings have been shown or mentioned to be fairly physically strong. They can fly faster than any other dragon tribe because of their large wings and keels, and are also capable of breathing large amounts of fire at extreme temperatures. It's been mentioned that a SkyWing beating their wings at full force might sound like a "hurricane whistling around your ears." Flame was the only dragonet that wasn't breathing heavily after a long flight from the Night Kingdom to a remote outpost in the Sky Kingdom. This may indicate that SkyWings have more cardiovascular endurance and better muscle toning than the other dragon tribes, but it may also be because his larger wings allowed him to go further with more ease than his companions. In rare cases, very few dragonets will be born with a dangerous condition called firescales, in which the affected dragon will be able to burn anything they touch with abnormally hot temperatures. In Peril's case, she had a twin who had no fire at all. In Princess Pheonix's case, she was either born with too much fire, despite not having a twin, or from being a descendant of Peril, where she could have inherited her firescales. Firescale SkyWings can be injured by sharp weapons, but it is rare that their scales won't burn or melt the item before it pierces them. Water and frostbreath have no effect on firescales SkyWings, although frostbreath has been noted to numb the affected area until the ice melts away. Firescale SkyWings cannot wear jewelry, hold ordinary items, touch normal, non-fire resistant dragons or sleep on anything flammable, as it will all be destroyed within seconds of contacting their scales. They can also make dragonflame cacti explode upon touching it. It is unknown if firescale SkyWings can cry, but it is likely that they cannot (at least without the water evaporating as soon as the tears are released). At least once, a dragonet with too much fire had a twin with too little fire. These twins are presumably killed in the same way that their siblings are, probably because they would be too weak to survive. Many think that firescales dragons are the result of one dragonet twin sucking all the fire out of the other, hence the twin with too little fire. This theory has not been proven, but it is likely true. It seems that once SkyWings did have animus dragons, such as Maroon, but eventually killed them off by dropping them off a cliff as stated above. However, it was revealed that Crimson and Lurker, who were present-day SkyWings, were animus dragons. Due to all of the descendants of Maroon who had animus magic being killed off, it's presumed that Crimson and Lurker, who have been revealed to be related to Maroon, could've come from one of Maroon's descendants without animus magic becoming mates with an animus from a different tribe, though it hasn't been confirmed. Society SkyWings value excitement and, during Queen Scarlet's rule, gladiatorial combat, as shown with the popular appreciation of her SkyWing Arena. Even during Queen Scarlet's reign, SkyWings used justice and honor within their combat systems, an example being the Champion's Shield. Under Queen Scarlet's rulership, the SkyWings used many torture methods on misbehaving prisoners, once refusing Gill, the former king of the SeaWings, any water for months. It is unknown if SkyWings engage in lifelong partnerships like SeaWings and IceWings, but it is unlikely because of a mentioned 'breeding program.' However, this could simply be a wartime custom to ensure the reproduction of highly capable soldiers. It was mentioned that SkyWings do practice weddings, although weddings may be exclusive only to royal marriages, such as King Dash's and Queen Raven's marriage. Dragonets have been shown to be raised in a Wingery. The Wingery is described as a place for young dragonets to grow and play, similar to a scavenger daycare. Most SkyWing mothers are shown to care very much for their dragonets, doing anything to protect them. Similar to many customs, Queen Scarlet is not included in this normality, saying she "never saw the appeal" to dragonets. She most likely had them only for heirs. SkyWings have a ceremonial burial system of wrapping the body in white cloth and setting it on a high altitude area for a week so that the spirit can fly into the sky and reincarnate into another SkyWing as opposed to another dragon tribe. Yet again, Queen Scarlet is said not to care for this custom, allowing it to happen to please her citizens but not particularly invested in it herself. SkyWings have also been shown to have orchestras in the past, as Scarlet's death was celebrated by an orchestra. The Arena The SkyWing Arena is a fighting arena where prisoners of Queen Scarlet fight to the death. The prisoners are chained to tall pillars. The chains are fireproof, and make a strange thrumming noise when plucked. The dragons in the arena had their wings bandaged so they couldn't fly away. Apparently, if a dragon were to get a certain amount of victories, they would be set free. However, under Scarlet's rule, prisoners were required to fight Peril just before reaching this tally. As almost nobody could touch her, she could claw and burn them as she wished. Because of this, nobody had been set free from Queen Scarlet's imprisonment. After Queen Ruby took over as Queen, she turned the arena into a hospital for all the dragons wounded in the War of the SandWing Succession. It is likely that the arena was already one even before Scarlet’s reign due to its specific construction. Names SkyWings tend to name their young after sky or mountain-related environments and creatures, such as birds (Raven), things occurring or features on mountains (Cliff), as well as natural sky phenomena or features (Gale), and since the SkyWings seem to be based on the element of fire, fire-related names (Flare), and minerals and gems (Ruby). The royal family seems to be an exception to this, with all of its shown members, besides Prince Hawk, Prince Cliff, Princess Sunset, Princess Phoenix, King Dash, and Queen Raven being named after shades of red or red gemstones, with Scarlet, Ruby, Tourmaline, and Vermilion being examples. However, exceptions include Garnet and Carnelian, who have gemstones as a name but are no more than soldiers. Peril probably got her name from how fierce she would be because of having too much fire and that her name means danger, as she herself defines danger. Known SkyWings * Trivia * Gallery